


Soundwave's dare

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [152]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Soundwave gets a dare...





	1. The dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets a dare...


	2. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strascream is the subject of Sounndwave's dare...plus baby skunks!


	3. Who is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream now notices the baby skunks....Soundwave plays "innocent"...


	4. Soundwave?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave lets the rest of the little stinkers out of the basket. Starscream then sees him!


	5. Not again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby skunks do what comes natural for a skunk....Starscream caught in the middle!...Soundwave is laughing of course!


End file.
